


Text my thoughts away

by Teslatell



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Idk.





	1. Chapter 1

-Hey  
Hey...What's up?-  
-Nothing you  
Eh, nothing but homework. You doing okay?-  
-Yeah  
So....I heard from Chiaki. I'm worried.-  
-You did  
Yes, I did.-  
-I'm okay. They   
upped my medication  
I'll take your word for it.-

 

Hinata glanced worriedly at his phone. "It wasn't supposed to be like this..."He slowly felt sleep overtake him.

Komaeda took one last look at his phone before throwing it across the room. "Stop it...Stop talking to me...I don't want to know you."


	2. to the movies!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I'm making this a series... It was really more of a last second decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO PLAN FOR THIS BUT I'M MAKING IT HAPPEN.

Four months earlier...

-Your comment on the the music?  
Eh. Not really my style.-  
I've got nothing to do here CAN'T YOU SEE MY SOCIAL AWKWARDNESS-  
-By the way we're going to the movies after this.  
Did you just completely ignore me.-

And leave me at home.-  
please. Big movie screens are overrated.-  
-nope.  
Ugh fine. What movie?-  
-idk. tHE BOSS WILL DECIDE  
Who the hell is boss?-  
-To my right.

Hajime looked up to see Makoto flashing him a sheepish smile. 'Why' He mouthed over the loud music. Makoto just shrugged. Hajime went back to his conversation with Chiaki. IS THERE NO WAY THIS CAN BE DONE TOMORROW- -No. I hate the both of you.- -We know. :-) That smile is so retarded.- -I know. :-)

stop.-  
-Never :-)

Well, can we leave now-  
-Sure.

 

The three said their goodbye's, and walked out of the house.  
"So why do you choose to," Hajime checked his watch, "Go to the movies at 11:38 PM?" Makoto shrugged again. "I have no idea. I'm just really bored right now." "But we were just at a party." "Okay?" "A. Party." "Yup." "Makotooo." "Hajimeeee." Hajime face palmed. "Fine. I give up. What movie?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally so bored right now like I can't fall asleep so have a mysterious one-shot.


End file.
